Cause When I See You Lying Next To Me
by brencon
Summary: Sequel to "All I Want To Do". The day has arrived for Craig and John Paul's nuptials. One Shot.


The lights were swirling before his eyes, throwing colours and shapes into his mind, as the ground beneath his feet seemed to dip and rise in quick succession.

The sound of laughter drew his addled brain back to the crowd that surrounded him. Darren and Newt shoving at each other and laughing as they wandered down the street; Jack was at his side holding him level, the man he had come to think of as his father, holding him up right as they moved to the nearest eatery as Kris kept teasing him about he was becoming a 'doomed man' in just under 12 hours.

"And there was me thinking that you'd be living the life of a singleton forever!" Kris joked, his hand landing on Craig's back a number of times.

"What do you mean, singleton? I've been with John Paul fo-for years!" Craig hiccoughed, thankful for the aid that his step-father was giving him.

"Well, okay, not singleton, but non-married life, especially after what happened with Sarah."

Craig drunkenly sighed, his head hanging low as they finally reached their destination. Crashing into a booth, Craig asked for a lot of chips with plenty of salt and vinegar. Joining his side, Kris, grabbed a number of napkins from the metal container and was jumping at the bit to eat his curry chips once Jack returned with their food.

"I always thought I'd get married, ya know? Once I fell for John Paul, it never really crossed my mind that I wouldn't be 'married' married, but a civil partnership is… well, it's even better, because it…" Craig explained thoroughly, but words failed him.

"Aw, Craigy is a soppy git, isn't he?" Kris laughed, ruffling Craig's hair.

"Oh, don't rock me head, I'm might barf," Craig warned, his hands rubbing at his temples.

Kris laughed, before sitting up as a very sober Jack returned, along with Newt and Darren who both had burgers. Depositing the food before taking his water and sitting across from them as Darren and Newt took a booth beside them.

"Alright there, son?" Jack asked, sipping at his water. He'd been to many a bachelor party in his time and had taken part in the heavy drinking, but tonight he'd been sent by both Frankie and John Paul as keeper to protect Craig from any drunken acts that Darren and Kris concoct. Saying that, he already believed he'd failed – the male and female lap dancers grinding against his son as he was piled with shots being a major factor in this belief, although Craig seemed to have thoroughly enjoyed both the dance and the alcohol.

"Never been better," Craig smiled, wolfing some chips down.

"If this is you at your happiest, I wouldn't let JP hear you say that, he might cut you off for a week!" Kris teased, stabbing his curry covered chips.

Jack coughed, choking on the ice cold water, "Don't need to hear anything 'bout that lads," Jack laughed as Craig's face turned beet-root red.

The group continued to eat their food in silence until finally no scrap was left. Exiting the fine establishment, the group returned to the street in search of transportation back to Hollyoaks village.

--

The thrill of his phone awoke Craig the next morning. His eyes blinking at the harsh (or so it seemed) morning light as his brain swormed. Reaching for the object of his now conscious state, Craig opened the new text. It read:

_Morning Craig, happy wedding day! How's the head? :P Don't be late to the church, I'm nervous as it is. Love always, J xxx._

Smiling at the message, Craig rested his head back against his pillow, counting his blessings that he'd met someone as special as John Paul. Hearing his family moving through the hallway, he decided to leave his bed in search of nourishment before jumping in the shower and changing into his tux.

Opening the door, he was greeted with the smell of bacon being fried and his mother singing along to the radio. He moved through the corridor, avoiding the shoes and jackets that had been dumped haphazardly on the ground before him.

Reaching the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of orange juice as Frankie began serving up the greasy food that he needed after the night before.

"How you feeling, love?" she asked, placing a plate before him as the toaster pinged. Frankie grabbed the toast and placed it on a plate before carrying it to the table.

"Like I swam in a brewery, thank god I'm not sick to me stomach," He said, buttering his toast and taking a large bite.

"Jack, Darren, Barry! Get up! Breakfast is getting cold!" Frankie shouted down the corridor as she began pouring fresh coffee into a mug.

Craig winced at her loudness, his eyes snapping shut as his brain seemed to vibrate off the walls in his skull. Rubbing at his temples, Craig attempted to calm the jack hammers that were pounding in his brain.

"Sorry, son," Frankie apologised, adding a dash of milk and a solitary lump of sugar to the mug moments before placing it in front of her soon-to-be-married son. Her pride that he was taking the plunge into married life was making her mind swarm with many a romantic notion.

"Don't worry about it mum; blame Darren and Francis when ya get the chance!" Craig smiled, drinking deep from his steaming coffee mug.

"Did ya have a good night, besides the vast alcohol intake?" Frankie inquired, slathering her freshly buttered toast with marmalade after filling her cup with hot, sweet tea.

Remembering the grinding and dancing of both the male and female dancers last night, Craig blanched and blushed within the space of half a minute each.

"Um, ahem, yeah, we had a great night."

Craig tucked into the savoury breakfast, sipping both his OJ and coffee so as to avoid any more questions from his mother about the contents of his last night of freedom, as Darren had constantly called it.

The rest of the brood arrived as he finished his unhealthy hangover breakfast and downed the last of his coffee.

"Okay, I'm gonna grab a shower and then get ready."

His mother followed suit and quickly hugged him tight as she began to cry happy tears, "Oh my son, all grown up!"

"Ah, mum, relax, it's just a wedding," he replied, which only caused her to sob once more. Patting her on her back, Craig looked at Jack with pleading eyes, who, with laughter dancing in his eyes, accepted the cry for help and took her into his arms.

"Okay, shower time!"

--

Even after all the heartache his ex-wife had caused him, Russ Owen was still quite fond of one John Paul McQueen, so much so in fact that, upon hearing of the upcoming nuptials, he had promised both Jacqui McQueen, John Paul and his future husband Craig Dean to throw John Paul the mother of all stag do's. After hearing who else would be coming to this bachelor party (Tony, Dom, Hannah and Elliot… and Jacqui for some reason) he knew that his services were in dire need.

The evening had begun as civilised as any bachelor party in the whole world had – a quiet meal at Ill Gnosh, all wine and pasta and stiff-upper-lip-ness that was driving him and, by the bored expression on his face, John Paul out of their minds.

Once the façade was finished with, Russ led the gang of celebrators to the SU where he ordered John Paul a Mexican Taxi-driver, a shot that was half tequila and half sambuca. Having to explain the reason why John Paul should down the shot ("It's your stag do, it's expected for the groom to get blindingly drunk!") he ordered himself and John Paul a pint of lager each and a whiskey chaser.

"So, you ready to take the plunge?" He asked, watching as Jacqui and Hannah racked up the pool table, getting ready to take on Tony, Dom and Elliot.

Resting his pint on the bar counter, John Paul leaned back against the countertop as he observed his friend and brother-in-laws were both already taking a beating by the skilled hands of his sister and, to a lesser extent, his ex-girlfriend.

"When I realised I was in love with Craig, that I had fallen in love with my best mate, I never expected my future to be filled with fat grand children and family gatherings, but when he told me he was in love with me, god… it changed my plans completely. I had always figured that if I couldn't be with Craig romantically, I'd be his closest friend for the rest of our lives. And there he is, tell me he loves me, and it's like… it's like a light bulb was switched on and I got… flashes, I guess, of what my future with him could be like," John Paul explained, reaching behind him for his pint.

"Is this what you expected your future together would be like?" Russ asked, supping his pint.

"Pretty much, although I didn't expect Craig wanting to get married this soon!" John Paul laughed, sipping his drink.

"So, is there anything specific you want to do tonight that Tony or Dom wouldn't think about?" Russ asked, finishing his pint as he eyed up his chaser.

"Just the regular bachelor party stuff – booze, lap dancers, greasy food; anything else would be a bonus!" John Paul joined Russ as he replanted his now empty glass beside Russ' and lifted his own chaser. They clinked glassed before downing them, both of them wincing as the liquid burned on its path down towards their stomachs.

"Gay club it is!" Russ exclaimed, before clapping his hands exuberantly, "More drinks!" He smirked as he watched the females hi-five in recognition of their win whilst the three losers bowed their heads in shame, "Looks like those three will need 'em!"

"Are you sure you're up to facing a gay club?" John Paul inquired, smiling in thanks to the cute barman who handed him his fresh pint.

"Why? Do you think I won't be able to cope with all these blokes hitting on me?"

"What? Because you're so hot?" John Paul laughed at absurdity of his question as a new shot was placed before him, blue Aftershock.

"It is what it is," Russ replied, flexing his muscles. Catching the look on both Hannah and John Paul's faces, he laughed to himself as he whispered "Yeah… still got it!"

--

The gay club was just like he had expected, except for the fact that not many men were hitting on him. Being an open-minded guy, he wasn't against some equal opportunity flirting. But the men weren't attracted. To his, and the other party goers surprise, Dom Reilly was drawing the men in like a moth to a flame. Dom's stuttering and dear-in-head-light-eyes were lifting everyone's mood.

"Why did I let you take me here?" John Paul whined, after turning down the fifth bloke to start to chatting him up.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted a lap dance! Now, drink up! Next round is already on its way," Russ explained, downing the last of his beer. "By the way, how was your dance?" He questioned, passing the cash into the scantily-clad waiters hand, waiting as the young man gave his hand a few gentle squeezes.

He was shaken from his flirtatious state by the loud laughs from the bridegroom.

"I think you're enjoying this more than I am!"

"Hey, a little flirting never hurt anyone," Russ said, parting his knowledge.

"Tell that to Craig, the last time he thought I was flirting, I was fucked into the week after! Couldn't move for hours!"

"Too much information! Way too much!" Russ said, exasperated. He drank deep from his fresh bottle.

"It's your own fault; you're the one who felt they had to share their wisdom with us younger folk," John Paul laughed, tapping his bottle against Russ'.

--

His alarm clock was shrill and annoying and it hurt when he smashed it beneath the palm of his hand. Grumbling as he sucked on his pain where the plastic had shattered against, his eyes became reacquainted with the daylight streaming through his curtains.

His eyes, now focused, fell upon his calendar, and the date that was encircled – today's date; May the Sixteenth, 2011. He jumped with excitement, punching the air and cheering loudly.

He reached to his bedside table and, finding his phone, started to type out a new message to his beloved:

_Morning Craig, happy wedding day! How's the head? :P Don't be late to the church, I'm nervous as it is. Love always, J xxx._

He returned his phone to it's resting just in time as his bedroom door swung open with a bang and his mother, his eldest sister, Carmel and Tina stormed in, placing a tray of freshly cooked breakfast on his lap, along with cherryaide and a pot of tea.

Receiving a hug from his mother and Tina, he felt the waterworks start as Carmel began to spout out all this spiel of 'true love and sunset endings and how cute Craig will he look in his whatchimacallit with the hat and the dickey-bow and the waistcoat.'

His mother and sisters left, leaving him alone with his best (wo)man.

"Ready for this afternoon? The long walk down the aisle?" Jacqui asked, stealing some of his white pudding after dipping it in some red sauce.

"I still don't understand why I have to walk down the aisle, we're both blokes! It just doesn't make sense!"

"Mum wants this wedding to be as traditional as possible, which is why her baby boy will be walkin' down the aisle with me at his side, alight?"

John Paul drank some of his cherryaide, savouring its taste as it moved over his taste buds.

"So drink up, hop in the shower and make yourself all pretty for your fella and we'll get you to the church on time," Jacqui sang, snagging another piece of pudding.

"Well leave my food alone then, woman, and I will!" John Paul teased, shoving his sister away from his bed, laughing as she fell hard on her ass.

"Now go!" He said between his fits of laughter.

--

After copious amounts of coffee, a hearty breakfast and a hot shower, Craig was standing at the make-shift alter before the man overlooking the day's event in his fresh, crisp, grey tuxedo, his father-in-law by his side as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other from sheer nervousness. His eyes fell to the entrance to the room every few seconds, the normally dire and boring room changed completely thanks to some well placed flowers, draped fabrics and vanilla scented candles.

"Alright there, Craig?" Jack questioned, putting a reassuring hand on Craig's shoulder, forcing him to finally stand still.

"I'm… I'm… is there a word for the combination of excitement, nervousness and a little bit of sickness?" Craig asked, laughing at his own stuttering actions.

"Don't think so," Jack laughed, squeezing Craig's shoulder as he felt the young man relax.

"I just can't wait. You know, to be married, to be Mr. and Mr. McDean. And now that we're here and it's actually happening… I'm just really nervous."

"It's understandable son. When I married your mother, I was on cloud nine for most of the day that I don't actual remember the wedding, just that I was marrying the love of my life."

Jack's eyes fell to his dear wife as she sat in the second row, alongside his own son and their foster son Newt who, thankfully, forgo the dark clothing and the lip piercing for a fashionable suit chosen by Frankie. His eyes glowed with love as he watched her brush a stray strand of her beautiful hair behind her left ear.

"Aw, Jack, don't start drooling over mum!" Craig complained, using his 'spoilt child' act like a professional.

"When we tell you and John Paul to stop trying to eat each other's faces, you just start asking what can two people in love do but kiss. How is this any diffren'?"

"Cause you're my parents!" Craig whined, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

His act as the disgruntled toddler ended quickly as the conference room cum wedding hall doors swung open and his fiancé and his sister/best man entered, their arms linked together. Watching his boyfriend, Craig smiled slightly as John Paul take a slow deep breath before the siblings continued on their path down the aisle.

Craig watched his future husband as he slowly walked between the pews, smiling at everyone and laughing at some remark his sister made. As they reached the first and final row of chairs, Craig watched as mother and son shared a brief holding of hands before Jacqui guided John Paul to his side before the man conducting today's service.

Standing side by side, Craig instinctively reached out for John Paul's hand. Leaning in close, Craig kissed him on the lips quickly before whispering, "Ready?" to which John Paul replied, "Always," once he returned the kiss.

--

The civil partnership was moving along faster than Craig had expected and he had been having trouble keeping up until he had been asked to give his.

"I'm deep, John Paul, so deep I'm drowning that you're the only thing that keeps me surfaced. I'm so in love with you that only you can keep me level, otherwise I'd fly off like some untethered balloon. And when we're alone, when it's just the two of us, I feel so happy to be just with you cause," Craig stopped, his voice breaking as tears of happiness gathered in his eyes. He took the strength from John Paul's eyes and continued on with his speech.

"…cause when I see you lying next to me, it's… it's like the world falls away and you're all I see. I can't keep my eyes from you, can't keep my hands from your skin. I'm so in love with you that I can't tell where I end and you begin. You're the love of my life, you've made me a better person for just being in my life and I can't go without you at my side. Love always, that's what we've always said. It's been four years and you're still the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing before I fall asleep. I love you," Craig finished, sliding the gold band onto John Paul's ring finger, alongside the Claddagh ring he gave almost a year previously. He laughed slightly as he looked into deep ocean blue pools that are John Paul's eyes.

Teary eyed as he broke into a wide smile, John Paul chuckled at the relieved look on Craig's face.

Glancing back at his sister, John Paul gratefully accepted the ring she presented him with and faced Craig once more. Taking a firm hold of Craig's hand, John Paul gently rubbed his thumb over the back of Craig's hand, taking care to touch each knuckle before he started to speak.

"I had this whole other speech prepared and memorised, but being here with you now, those words just don't seem right. I've been waiting for this moment ever since I fell in love with you, even if I never actually expected it to happen! And then you told me you wanted me; that you loved me, and I've been on a never-ending high since then. This morning, the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was my calendar and the date marked. I actually jumped for joy that we made this day. I've only ever loved you, Craig, and I can't wait to see what our life together brings us," John Paul finished, smoothly sliding the ring onto Craig's ring finger.

Smiling at each other, the two failed to hear the ministers' words as he completed the ceremony, lost in each others eyes, until he announced the two as "Mr. and Mr. McDean," and then the whole world vanished as their mouths crashed together in a passionate kiss.

They were together, as one. And nothing could destroy that.

As they separated, the were reminded of their family and friends who surrounded, the loud whooping and clapping bringing them back to the reality of the moment they were in.

Grasping John Paul's hand, Craig smiled broadly as they started to move through the pews towards the exit that would lead them to the hotel grounds were the photographer was waiting to take the happy couple's portrait.

Craig halted, pulling John Paul to his side; he wrapped his arms tight around his husband, resting his head against John Pauls and whispered, "We did it. I love you so much," he gasped, kissing John Pauls neck.

"I love you more."

--

The reception was just getting into full swing. The meal was over with, along with the speeches and the toasting and more photos with the photographer. More champagne and punch and nibbles were being shared when the DJ called the happy couple onto the dance for their first dance as a married couple.

Leading John Paul to the centre of the, Craig wrapped his arms around his waist as JP raised them around Craig's neck.

Laughing and smiling together as the opening bars to 'Everytime We Touch', the slow version kicked in, Craig smiled as John Paul internally groaned.

"Why did we let Carm and Steph choose our song? Even I'm not that gay to like this!" John Paul complained, resting his head in the crook of Craig's neck.

Kissing John Paul's cheek, the two began to rotate to the slow piano, and they were followed onto the floor, beginning to twirl and laugh in the romance of the day itself and of the new married couple now beginning a bright future together.

Kissing lightly, Craig smiled and breathed an exhausted breathe as he relaxed in his husbands arms.

"I can't believe we did this. I can't believe we're married?"

"Regrets?" John Paul teased, smiling against Craig's neck, breathing in the mans scent.

"Never! I just can't believe you actually went through with it – I figured you'd be a McQueen for the rest of your life, unmarried and free, ya know? Not married to me forever and always."

"Craig, I've been in love with you since I've been 17, I've fancied you since the moment I saw you. Did you really think I would turn you down?"

"Well, no. But, a niggling doubt, about 0.0000001 per cent. But you know, I didn't doubt you… I knew you couldn't live without my co-," But Craig's sentence was cut short as John Paul's tongue was shoved deep down his throat, not that he was complaining.

"Want some drinks?" John Paul asked, pleased to see the flushed face on Craig's face.

"Could do with some buck's fizz!" Craig replied, threading his fingers with his partner as they moved towards the bar. Passing their mothers, who were now deep in conversation, Myra celebrating the fact that she had finally been to a civil partnership, handing Frankie a bubbling glass of champagne.

"Can't believe that those two are getting on so well," John Paul said, catching Craig watching them.

"It's good though, since their going to be in-laws forever. Can't wait to see how they act when start talking about kids," Craig said, gratefully accepting the flute that John Paul was holding out for him.

Turning on his husband, Craig caught sight of John Paul's face, a look that was a cross between disbelief, fear and excitement.

"What?" Craig asked, sipping at the drink. "I know we've never talked about it, but I figured we'd have that talk soon enough, seeing as we are married now, and I've always wanted kids and I just assumed we'd have some, through adoption or surrogacy or whatever," Craig babbled, looking down at his feet. He only stopped when John Paul rested the palm against his hand.

"Stop Craig," John Paul laughed, shaking his head as he shook his head from side to side, "I want kids too. But we need to have a proper discussion, one were we aren't drinking champagne and haven't just got married! Okay?" John Paul explained, kissing Craig's lips lightly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," John Paul confirmed, drinking more of his orange and champagne mixture.

--

The photographer raced ahead of the newly weds and continued snapping pictures as they exited from the hotel and were showered in confetti and birdseed before being rushed into the Rolls Royce that was parked at the base of the steps, awaiting the happy couple and driving them to the airport where they would catch their flight to the United States, where they would drive cross country like the two had talked about when they had first met, five years previously.

Craig and John Paul, now changed from their tuxedos into more suitable clothing for catching their flight, reached the edge of the steps before they stopped at the request of the photographer, calling for more family pictures or of the proud mothers together.

Laughing and kissing as their friends and families and co-workers and acquaintances wished them a safe journey, Craig nudged John Paul with his shoulder and nodded his head at their mothers, who were currently holding each other up as they sobbed giant tears of happiness.

Just as they were about to take the first step towards their carriage, both boys were grabbed by their mothers and pulled into a tight hug.

"My… little boy's… a-all grown up!" Frankie cried, kissing Craig's cheek, nose, and forehead while he tried to fight her off. Looking to his step-father for some assistance, Craig found Jack chuckling away, refusing to aid him in the slightest way.

Finding his husband, Craig found John Paul in the exact same instance, although his older sisters were trying to pry him from Myra's firm grasp. Looking at his sister who stood beside Jack, Craig found his sister listening to something from Tom, a growing and gangly teenager now, so she was of no use.

Finally they were released, thanks to the driver honking the car horn in quick succession as he warned them that may be missing their flight if they didn't leave soon.

"We're only going for a month, mum! We'll be back before you know it!" Craig smiled; squeezing his mother's hand one final time before he took a firm hold of John Paul's and guided him to their waiting transport.

After waving goodbye once more to all of their families and friends, the two boys climbed into the back of their car and buckled up.

"Can't believe we're finally doing this! Going to be amazing," Craig enthused, smiling brightly.

"I'm just glad that we made it down the aisle without any major cock up, which, knowing my family, is never too far away!" John Paul laughed, resting his head against Craig.

Leaning into the touch, Craig rested his eyes, finally taking a breather from the excitement of the past few days and weeks.

"Ready for the rest of our lives to begin, Mr McDean?" Craig asked, assuming a simpering, posh voice, which made John Paul snort before calming himself and carrying off the same accent, with an even higher voice of toffery.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Mr. McDean," He replied, kissing Craig's neck as he took his and firmly in his own.

And with that, the engine sparked into life and they were trundling down the meandering gravel path towards their bliss-filled future.


End file.
